


Girls Weekend

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bible, Biracial Character, Children, F/M, Family Bonding, Flowers, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Magic, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Parents, Relaxing, Vacation, Voice Acting, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Magdalene Masters and her best friend Leta Morgenstern have spent the last six years so busy they've had no time for themselves. It ways past time for a Girl's Weekend
Relationships: Vlad Masters & Original Female Character(s)
Series: One-shots for friends [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Girls Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've done my friends' one-shot ideas, the time has come to do mine. I hope you enjoy my ideas. And of course, check out all my stories and let me know what you think of them!
> 
> Kodoku Hana did the picture
> 
> Magdalene- Julie Bowen-
> 
> Leta- Zoe Kravitz
> 
> Apricotsalad did this picture

The stunning azure heavens cradled the blazing day-star whose invigorating beams descend upon a picturesque castle, although the location wasn't in fairy tale kingdom. The dwelling in question happened to be located 50 miles outside Madison, Wisconsin.

Previously home to the Wisconsin Dairy King nowadays, the residence of the Masters family. Vlad Masters, his wife Magdalene, and their three children, Jazz, Danny, and Danielle, all called it home. Vlad Master's name was both respected furthermore feared. Given he was worth twenty-four point nine billion dollars. Not exaggerating there either. He and his wife essentially became billionaires overnight with their enterprise Vladco.

Currently, Magdalene found herself in the living room with her children. Six-year-old Jazz, four-year-old Danny, and two-year-old Danielle. Her children were so delightful. Adorable, witty, talented, and incredibly friendly. Mag and Vlad considered themselves remarkably fortunate to be blessed with three beautiful children, although they all inherited the same two things.

All three of them inherited their mother's weakened immune system problems. The other thing they'd received from their parents they're hybrids too. Half-human and Half-Ghost. Though at the moment, Mag didn't allow her mind to consider either of those. Instead, she focused on her children, furthermore educating them with lessons from the Bible. For Magdalene's family, religion had always been a significant priority in their lives. Mag could quote any subject on the Bible on the spot. Therefore she did her best to impart this to her children.

Today, though, all of the Masters' Clan were thoroughly exhausted. Therefore bible study took a back seat as their nanny, Nanny Anna came and got the children to put them down for a nap. Rubbing her temple in an attempt to rid herself of her headache, the attractive woman decided to check on her atrium. Magdalene's three great passions in life were her faith, horticulture, plus music.

To her great surprise, when she reached her atrium, she found herself greeted by her best friend, Leta Morgenstern. The gorgeous biracial woman was tending to some of the roses. "Leta! I didn't anticipate finding you here today! Why didn't anyone tell me you're here?" as she raced to hug the woman who was both her best friend and sister.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I announced myself, would it?" Leta giggled gleefully as they embraced each other tightly.

"No, it wouldn't. So how did your doctor's visit go on Wednesday?" questioned Mag, excited to catch up with her friend.

"My physical went quite well. According to the specialists, I'm perfect in everything, and also, my diabetes is well under control," Leta answered promptly.

"Well, you do live a very healthy lifestyle. Even if you do live an alternative lifestyle," her friend replied knowingly.

Leta was a multifaceted young lady from her ethnic background to her lifestyle. Her mother, Zoe, was Caucasian and Jewish. Her father, Quinn, was black and a minister in their hometown's non-domination church. Despite being half-Jewish, Leta's passion was magic, alternative medicine, and operating her shop to cater to those who shared her interest. Leta's understanding of magic, fables, and alternative lifestyles was unparalleled.

"So, how is your shop doing?" Mag inquired as she picked up a watering can and proceed to water her wildflowers.

"It's going splendidly, Mag. I've had a major success when its come to people's desiring crystals and gems. Also, young ladies adore my do-it-yourself beauty commodities. They intensify their natural beauty more then those high-priced name brand products."

"Hmm, sounds delightful. How goes the yoga classes or Feng Shu lessons?"

"My yoga classes are packed the nights they're held; moreover, more then few people have taken my advice when it comes to Feng Shu. I mean, it did help you did it not?" as she raised an eyebrow. Mag only laughed and nodded before answering.

"Yes, you certainly did help when we first moved in. Cassidy did excellently with the designs, and I picked the appropriate blossoms. Nevertheless, how you configured each room has remarkably made this place more satisfied all around."

"I'm so glad to hear it. Though I must say, I envy you," as she bent her head low as she said that.

"Why? Is it because I'm rich, a wife and mother, or half-ghost?" she paused in watering her flowers to look at her friend with concern.

"You know I don't care about the material possession, Mag. Being a hybrid is one of the things that make you unique, but I'm not envious of that."

"Then its the only remaining one. I'm a wife and mother."

"Yes, I wish my love life was more satisfying. That fellow my mom set me up with was an absolute rat. Not to mention a cheater and a lowlife! Never want to see him again, that promiscuous womanizer!" she growled furiously regarding the lad her mother set her up with.

"You couldn't have known at first. A pretty face can fool anyone."

"True, very true. Except I honestly need something to take my mind off my struggles for a few days."

"As do I, my life been tumultuous enough, and I could use some me time," Magdalene confessed, to which Leta grinned.

"Why don't we take this coming weekend off from our responsibilities? You know, get away for the weekend? Just have a weekend for our mental health? We could go to several places for our girl's weekend."

"That would be delightful, but I'm not thinking of hopping a plane and going to Palm Springs or anything like that."

Chucking, Leta tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, "I wouldn't imagine that you desired that Mag. I know you too well. Despite being loaded, you're still rather humble and don't celebrate or flaunt it."

"No, my parents' teaching remains well within me," as a twinkle sparkled in her blue-violet eyes. "You know you've been saying for weeks you would like to see more of the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah, but aren't humans not permitted there? Not without express permission?" Leta questioned in a perplexed tone.

"Walker is particularly strict about it, but even he can't deny anyone who has a Ghost Mark is allowed in the Ghost Zone, as long as they're with whoever Marked them," Magdalene truthfully answered her friend's question.

"I do bear your Mark," as she held up her right palm, flashing the turquoise butterfly for a split second.

"Yes, I Marked you because your my best friend and my sister. How can we not be like sisters? Considering we've always acted more like sisters then best friends."

"True enough, I also recall you telling me those beings known as the Ancients were more then pleased you picked me to Mark."

"Yes, Lilith and Enchantra were especially thrilled about it. Don't let this get out, but I believe Enchantra has taken an interest in you."

"Me? Why?" the attractive young lady replied in astonishment.

"I believe she regards you as a kinder spirit. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked her to be her apprentice one day," to which Leta lit up as brightly as her family's menorah.

"I see you're pleased with that bit of news."

"Why wouldn't I be? The plausibility that the Ancient Ghost of Magic would desire me to apprentice under her? That's like a dream come true! An opportunity of a lifetime if that happens to come to pass!"

"Well, don't get ahead of yourself, Leta. I said its a big maybe. Now back to the subject at hand. A girl's weekend in the Ghost Zone. I feel a bit of pampering is in order."

"Does the Ghost Zone possess a resort?" Leta asked enthusiastically. She, of course, desired to know all she could regarding her best friend's other world. Going there herself and learning would be a dream come true all on its own!

"Sure, they do. Aphrodite runs the spa on a small island adjacent to Pandora's home island. You don't think one of the gorgeous women in all of history wouldn't want to share her beauty secrets?"

"I still can't believe the deities from myths exist!" Leta was jumping up and down as she said this. Unable to contain her growing glee about their plans.

"Well, there is a seed in truth in all legends and myths. The Ghost Zone is a sanctuary to all of the supernatural and mythological origin."

"So, we get a spa date with the Goddess of Love. What else are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something. In the meantime, get ready for this weekend. I'll go talk things over with Vlad and call you later."

"Sound good, sis! See you soon!" as she bolted from the room. Mag couldn't help but smile. Tossing her auburn and plum curls over her shoulder, she went to find her husband. Locating her husband wasn't difficult, given there was a Packers game on TV. If Vlad couldn't attend a game with his VIP pass, then he watched on their sizeable flat-screen TV.

"Vlad? Honey?" she called out, but Vlad didn't so much as twitch. Why did the ridiculous football players do that to her husband? That he was so focused on them, he forgot everything else? Deciding she needed to get his attention, she used her ability to manipulate light. Several ghosts could focus their energy into some form of elements depending on their type of core.

Vlad, for example, had a hot core and was a master of electricity. The children were too young for their cores to be very developed. Consequently, their core types weren't known yet. Magdalene, on the other hand, had the extraordinary ability to control and manipulate light. Her techniques were similar to the light faeries of Disney Faries. Given that controlling light was an ability that occurred to approximately ten people a generation, there weren't many people who could teach her how to master it.

Nevertheless, Magdalene had learned to understand her capabilities. So right now, she used her skills to conjure a miniature sun and have it light up the room. Naturally, it got her husband's attention after nearly blinding him. "Wow! Mag! What's up with the light show?!" he demanded furiously.

"I need to get your spellbound attention, sweetheart. Plus, it's next to impossible to break the spell the Packers cast on you."

"Geez, Mag, you didn't have to blind me to get my attention!"

"Apologizes, but I need to inform you of something."

"What?"

"Leta and I are going away for a girl's weekend in the Ghost Zone this weekend. Therefore you'll have to handle all the children by yourself."

"What?! When did this come up?! You didn't tell me about this till just now!"

"Because it wasn't decided till half-hour ago. Vlad, I need a mental health day. I've not had a day off since before we're married! Between work and the kids, I seriously need some me time. It's only for the weekend. I'm sure you can handle that. We have got an exceptional staff to help you out, and you have got the rare power of duplication. Hence it's not like you can't be in three places at once. However, I need this weekend. You do understand, don't you?"

"I understand, I do. I think we'll be alright without you for two days."

"Good, now I've to go pack," as she kissed his cheek then phased through the ceiling to go pack.

When Friday evening came, it was challenging to say goodbye to her family. Naturally, the children didn't want Mommy to go away for any amount of time. Even after she hugged and kissed them, promising to be back on Monday, they still were crying. Finally, she and Leta were able to leave in a new spectral vehicle her husband had invented for extended travels in the Ghost Zone. Honestly, it looked like a hover limo. At least it had autopilot, and their destination was programmed.

"So, shall we go over the itinerary? We check into the Gray Lady Hotel. The hotel staff is amazing, likely because half of them regularly haunt hotels in the Human World," Magdalene stated as she opened a notebook where she had jotted all their plans down.

"Does that mean their renegades? You've told me that ghosts who have forsaken the Ancient Laws and cause trouble on Earth are called renegades," Leta asked to make sure she remembered something that her friend told her about this world. SHe desired to get at least a few facts accurate.

"Don't worry. The hotel staff isn't renegades. The Ancients made a deal with the haunted hotel patrons of Earth. If they work part-time at the Gray Lady, then they can't be prosecuted on Earth," Mag didn't even look up from reading her notebook.

"Okay, then. So what does the Gray Lady have to offer?"

"What you expect a five-star hotel to have. We get the penthouse this weekend. So, we've got a spa date at Aphrodite's tomorrow afternoon. We can enjoy our morning by having a fabulous brunch before we go. After the spa, we can go on a quick tour of famous Ghost Zone locations; after that, its dinner and dancing. DJ will be a guest staring at the local dance club. On Sunday, we'll take a relaxing boat ride down the River Styx before the boat stops at the amphitheater to put on one of The Actors, aka Shakespeare's plays," she closed her notebook after reading all that.

"All sounds good! I can't wait to get started. You sure they won't mind, I'm human again?"

"Leta, I already told you, since I Marked, you won't get in trouble. Besides, because of Mark, I can lend you some of my powers. Enough that you can truly enjoy this. Now enough, talking! Let's get to some fun and relaxation!"

Well, the two young ladies lived up quite well that weekend. They got the deluxe spa treatments, got chic new clothing, danced up a storm, and overall just had an enjoyable experience. By the time they return home to the human world, they were refreshed and ready to take on normal life challenges again. Sometimes you need a little time off, and their girls' weekend was a success! They'd have to think of planning another one sometime in the future.


End file.
